


Control Issues

by mystiri1



Series: Game Cliches [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_100, Gen, game cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth Law of Travel<br/>All vehicles can be driven or piloted by anyone. The main character just needs to find out where the bridge or steering wheel is, as he already knows all of the controls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Issues

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #29: Cliches

“...and let's go!” Sora bounced a little in his seat, hitting buttons on the console in a way that looked almost random.

“When did you learn to fly a gummi ship?” Riku asked.

“I didn't, really. Usually Donald does the flying.” Sora shrugged. “But it's not like it's hard, or anything.”

“So you don't know what any of those buttons you just hit actually do?”

“Uh... no? But it probably doesn't matter!” Sora said hastily. “Donald told me this ship runs on happy thoughts!”

Riku shook his head. “And you _bought that?_!”


End file.
